


Red Kisses

by LovingMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lipstick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, red lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMalec/pseuds/LovingMalec
Summary: Alec comes home late one night to find Magnus trying on some red lipsticks. It's fair to say that it does something to Alec. Fluffy smut ensues between our boys.





	Red Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how this happened. I've been writing my other fic which you can check out if you'd like, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it!! I'm sorry if this sucks it was a random idea but I could also do one with Alec and lipstick if you'd like but anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and kudos and constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated! xo

Alec closed the door to the loft, sighing as he shrugged off his jacket. He hasn’t slept at the loft in a few days, and he he’s barely seen Magnus over the past week, what with Magnus seeing clients and him running the Institute. The Clave had been giving him so much work that him and Magnus had barely seen each other. Magnus would occasionally have a meal with him in his office, but even that didn’t last very long. 

When Alec draped his coat over the back of the sofa, he checked the time. 1:56am. He assumed Magnus was in bed and so very quietly, he tip-toed his way to the bedroom, careful not to wake him up. As he opened the door, he frowned a little as he saw Magnus sitting in front of his vanity mirror, applying a dark red lipstick to his lips. 

“Magnus?” Alec closed the door behind himself, making his way over to Magnus to stand behind him, looking at him through the mirror.

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus smiled brightly at the sight of his boyfriend. He didn’t look all that tired, his hair was unkempt and his jacket must’ve been discarded somewhere else. All in all, he looked utterly desirable. Magnus focused on Alec’s face and the hazy expression on it.

Maybe it was because they hadn’t been together in a while. Or maybe it was because Magnus looked positively sinful at this moment. His hair was spiked up as usual, and makeup adorned his face, just like usual. However, the lipstick had Alec breathing harshly as he imagined what his body would look like with dark red lip shaped marks made by Magnus over it. He was also imagining what Magnus’ lips would look like wrapped around his cock with the lipstick on. He had to shake his head in order to think clearly.

“What are you doing up?” Magnus didn’t miss how low and shaky Alec’s voice sounded. He knows that voice, he’s heard it plenty of times before. It makes Magnus’ eyes flutter shut quickly, before taking a deep breath in. It might be late, but he has a feeling he’s not going to be sleeping any time soon.

“Well, I simply couldn’t sleep knowing that you would be coming here tonight and I didn’t want to miss seeing you tonight.” Magnus shook his head slightly. “And besides, I’m not tired so I figured I’d mess around with my makeup a little bit. See what looks good.” Magnus shrugged as he spun on his chair, looking up at Alec, his face level with his crotch. “What do you think?” 

Alec audibly gulps when he looks down at Magnus, his lips puckered a little, before taking in a huge, ragged breath.

“It looks nice.” He manages to get out. But that isn’t what he wanted to say. _It looks fucking hot! Please wrap_ _your_ _lips around my cock now? “_ Yeah, the colour suits you.” His voice trembled as he spoke.

“Hmm.” Magnus hummed as he spun himself around again. “I’m not sure. I think there are some other colours that I like better. Maybe I should stick with lighter colours.” Magnus feigned a frown, fighting the urge to let a wide smirk plaster his face as he came up with a plan. 

“No! I mean, I think that colour- it suits you.” Alec stammers. He doesn’t want him to take it off yet, he wants to see it on him a little longer. 

“You’ve already said that Alexander. Anyway, this one is dark red, a very good brand too, although it isn’t one of the darkest colours that I own.” Magnus smirked slightly as he looked at Alec through the mirror again, taking in the harsh rise and fall in his chest as he breathes. “Would you like to see what the darker colours look like?” 

“No.” Alec huffed out, almost too quickly. “This one’s fine. It’s nice.” Alec watched as Magnus stood and walked to him, his chest pressing firmly against Alec’s. His eyes were focused on Magnus’ lips as he smirked. 

“Alec?” Magnus whispered as he watched Alec’s eyes snap to his own. 

“What?” Alec rasped slightly and Magnus rolled his eyes before leaning up on his tip toes and ever so slightly placing his lips against Alec’s, making sure not to get any of the lipstick on him. _Yet._ He pulled away, watching Alec chase his lips for a moment before frowning and Magnus just chuckled. His eyes never leaving Alec’s, he pushes the coat he was wearing from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before moving to unbutton his shirt slowly, one by one.

Alec watched as Magnus’ deft fingers undid each button on his shirt without ever looking away. He then pushed it away from his body too, letting it join his jacket before bringing his hands to Alec’s shoulders and keeping them still for a moment. Alec’s eyes were still looking into Magnus’ as he smirked at him, winking before he let his hands begin to roam, his eyes following them. They move down his body very, very slowly, exploring every inch of the skin beneath his fingers. Alec truly is a sight to behold, and Magnus sighs in content. He feels the heat radiating off of him as he slides his hands down Alec’s sides, watching as the muscles ripple slightly beneath his touch. He brings his eyes back up to Alec’s as he skims his hands back up his body. They still for a moment and Alec’s eyebrows furrow when Magnus smirks, before bringing his hand down to one nipple.

He pinched it softly, watching as Alec’s head fell forward the tiniest bit as his eyes fluttered shut, breaking the gaze. Magnus smiled before giving it a flick and another pinch as he heard Alec’s breathing quicken a little, his eyes still screwed shut. His head ducked down as he placed an open-mouthed kiss on his skin before grazing his teeth softly over the nipple. This makes Alec’s eyes snap open and he lets out a rough groan as he sees the red, lip-shaped mark around his nipple. His eyes fall shut as he breaths in before he snapping them open again to watch as Magnus placed his lips around his left nipple, doing the same thing as the right. When Magnus stepped away from Alec, he admired his work so far. It looked hot, the shape of his lips around Alec’s nipple. He sucked in a breath before moving back to retrieve his lipstick, reapplying it only slightly and then moving back over to Alec.

Alec’s eyes were wide as they stared down at his own nipples. He didn’t understand why he liked how it looked so much, but he couldn’t help but stare at the red mark, growing harder by the second. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself, before looking up to Magnus. Magnus just stared back at him, his eyes twinkling with a fond smile plastered to his face as he took in the rise and fall of Alec’s chest. He noticed the slightly confused, blissed look on Alec’s face and brought his hand up to his check. Alec must’ve realised that he was silently asking if it was okay to go on, as he nodded eagerly.

Magnus bent down a little to place a kiss in the centre of his stomach before trailing down, placing more red kisses as he goes. He drops to his knees as he stares up at Alec and Alec stared down, eyes wide and face flushed. Magnus just smirked up at him before placing a kiss to both sides of his hipbones, leaving the red mark. 

“Magnus please.” Alec groaned as Magnus just sat there and stared, placing the occasional red kiss on his body. With how much Magnus was placing kisses everywhere, the lipstick was not lasting too long and it was quite smudged already, so he waved his hand, placing a spell that keeps his lips red without having to keep re-applying lipstick, but still having the same effect, still smudged around his lips. He smiled up innocently at his Shadowhunter.

“Please what Alexander?” Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes rolled shut. His lungs filled as he took a huge breath in.

“Please do something Magnus. Please!” Alec felt like his heart would burst at any moment. Looking down at his body only made it worse. There was a total of seven red lip shaped marks on his body. One around each nipple, One on either side of his hip bones and three trailing down his stomach. 

“What would you like me to do Alec?” Magnus still hadn’t moved, his hands still sat in his lap idly, having no use yet as he kept up with his charade. Alec brought his hand down to cup Magnus’ jaw, rubbing his thumb over his lip and he watched as the lipstick smudged more, but the colour staying intact. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt Magnus lean into the touch and smile. 

“Please wrap your lips around my cock Magnus.” He whimpered before chuckling slightly at the look on Magnus’ face. Alec needed it so bad, that the usual blush that adorns his face when speaking so directly, was absent this time. Magnus knew that Alec was going to ask him to blow him, but his words went straight to his own cock. He let out a low growl and he raised his hands to unbuckle Alec’s belt, pulling it through the hoops and letting it fall to the floor with a loud thump. He unbuttoned the pants, but instead of putting up with the hassle, he clicked his fingers, removing the jeans and the underwear together.

Alec’s cock hit his stomach with an audible slap, and yet another plan had hatched in Magnus’ mind. He placed his lips to Alec’s thigh, the part he could reach at least, before placing another to the other thigh. Magnus looked up to Alec, their eyes meeting as he gripped Alec’s cock. Alec shuddered at the touch but groaned in frustration as Magnus kept his hold light, almost non-existent. He moved it to the side slightly as he placed his lips above his cock and pulling back. 

“Magnus.” Alec whined in protest and Magnus tugged lightly on Alec’s dick, producing a twitch from Alec as he smiled up at him. His gaze lingered on his face for a second before he turned his attention to the hard and heavy thing currently in his hand, begging for his attention. He brought his lips to the base of his cock on the left, placing a red kiss there and trailing his lips up. He reached the tip and licked at the slit and Alec’s hips bucked into his hand. Magnus did the same thing to the other side of him, trailing slow kisses up until he reached the tip, licking tentatively again. 

Alec felt like he couldn’t breath as he watched Magnus’ red clad lips trailing all over his cock. And then, Magnus took him into his mouth, barely giving Alec a second to brace himself and Magnus hardly taking a breath for himself. He instantly took him to the base, swallowing around his cock as he listened to the loud moan that Alec let out. Magnus stayed like that for a moment before pulling back, sucking harshly at the tip and then moving back again, bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks. He then brought his hand to stroke the parts that his mouth wouldn’t reach without deepthroating him, which still wasn’t much.

Alec was moaning profusely as his hands wove into Magnus’ hair, tugging lightly as little thrusts took over his hips. Magnus let his hands fall and he looked up at Alec, noticing the silent question in his eyes. Magnus nodded as much as he physically could with a dick in his mouth. Alec gripped Magnus’ hair tighter, and thrusted his hips a little more forcefully into Magnus’ mouth. Alec grunted and groaned as Magnus’ throat contracted slightly as he swallowed around him. Magnus’ eyes were fluttering shut as he breathed heavily through his nose and he moaned, sending vibrations through Alec.

Alec let go of Magnus, letting him pull off and take deep breaths as his hand tugged at Alec’s length. There was a ring of red around the mid base of his cock and when Alec noticed it, he smiled before pulling on Magnus’ hair slightly, bringing him up to his face. Alec kissed magnus roughly, his tongue slipping into his mouth as they moved against each other. Alec didn’t care about the lipstick smudging onto him, in fact it only turned him on more. Magnus led him back a few steps and pushed him onto the bed as they both moved into the middle. 

Magnus was sat on Alec’s thighs now, straddling him and looking at his body, littered with red kisses. Alec looked too, his heart beating harshly against his chest. Magnus smiled, as he didn’t think that this would be how his night would turn out and his smile widened as Alec wiggled impatiently beneath him.

“Magnus.” Alec whined.

“You’re very whiny tonight Alexander.” He laughed. And before he could move or do anything else, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and turned them over, Magnus now lying underneath Alec and staring up at him.

“I wouldn’t be so whiny if you would’ve just touched me a little more.” Alec grumbled as he dropped his head down to mouth as Magnus’ neck and grinded down onto Magnus’ clothed cock, feeling the material against his own. “Do the thing.”

“What thing?” At first Magnus was genuinely confused, but after a second, he understood. Alec wanted him to get rid of his clothes. And Magnus wanted to mess with him.

“The clothes thing.” He breathed out impatiently as he licked his way up to Magnus’ jawline.

“What clothes thing Alexander?” Magnus didn’t know if he’d be able to keep it up however, as when Alec bit on his jaw lightly and licked over the spot his voice stuttered as his breathing faltered.

“Magnus, I swear to go- Just take off your damn clothes please.” Alec whined, again, as he sat up, waiting for the clothes to disappear. Magnus was glad that Alec had moved away from his neck, he couldn’t really think straight in order to keep it going.

“Which clothes Alexander? Would you like me to remove my top first? Or maybe just the bottoms? Or just the underwear?” Magnus smirked and Alec sighed, his fingers quickly moving to Magnus’ belt. He undid it, but before he could unbutton Magnus’ trousers, all of his clothes had been removed by Magnus.

“Thank you.” He whispered as he looked at the body beneath him. Magnus’ cock jerked under Alec’s gaze and Alec’s eyes lit up, before he settled comfortably in between Magnus’ thighs. His tongue licked a long, languid stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock before moving down to take one of his balls into his mouth, sucking while stroking Magnus lazily, his tongue darting out every now and then. 

Magnus stared down at his Shadowhunter as his head moved up his cock, his lips skimming over the skin before finally reaching the top. As he took him into his mouth, Magnus sighed, his eyes fluttering shut unwillingly. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as Alec took him as far as he could, before pulling back and quickly repeating his actions. Magnus lifted his head and brought his hand down to Alec’s cheek before skimming his thumb lightly over his cheekbone. It’s such a casual yet meaningful gesture, so like Magnus. It caused Alec to look up at him without stopping his movements on his cock. As soon as they made eye contact, Magnus’ glamour slipped away from him, forgetting all about it as he slowly began to lose control.

His hand moved down slowly, while Alec stared into his piercing cat eyes as he continued to bob slowly on his cock. Magnus’ hand ran down over Alec’s neck, over the deflect rune which adorned it as he felt Alec’s throat move slightly each time he took Magnus to his throat. Strained moans were leaving him as Alec relentlessly worked him over.

Alec sped up, his tongue tracing patterns at each chance he can get. He sucks his way to the tip before giving a harsh suck at the head, his tongue dipping into the slit as he tasted the familiar taste of pre-come. As he did it again, he felt Magnus’ thighs shake as he pushed his heels into the bed. Alec pulled off and Magnus sat up, bringing Alec up with him and bringing their lips together. Alec’s tongue swipes across his bottom lip before pushing into his mouth, sliding again Magnus’. Magnus smiles into the kiss as he shivers at the feel of Alec’s tongue. Both of their lungs are burning for air, but as they breath each other in, they pull away, both of their chests rising and falling as they look at each other.

“You truly are something else.” Magnus utters and he watches as Alec scoffs. 

“As are you. And those red lips of yours.” Alec breaths out as his eyes focus on how they are glistening with spit and how little breaths are escaping him as his tongue darts out to lick over the bottom one. Magnus’ hand is on Alec’s chest, nudging him back.

“Lie down Mr. Lightwood. Neither have us have cum yet and I’m bursting at the seams.” He chuckles as he places himself on Alec’s thighs. Alec watches as he snakes his hand behind himself and Magnus presses a finger against himself, his hole already lubed with a wave of his hand. Alec slaps his hand away once he realises and Magnus braces himself against his chest. Alec slips in a finger, moving it slowly in and out before pulling almost all the way out and entering another. Magnus releases a huff of breath when he scissors his fingers before he curls them in just the right way.

“Do it again.” Magnus places both his hands on Alec’s cheeks, cupping his face as his face is just inches away. Alec can feel Magnus’ breath as it fans over his face and he curls his fingers repeatedly, stroking the bundle of nerves which makes Magnus squirm. 

“Alexander.” He slowly breaths out. “If you don’t st-stop this will be over much quicker than we intend or desire.” He whispers against Alec’s lips as his eyes stay shut. Alec pulls his fingers away, smiling at the small whimper that Magnus gives before he lifts off of him, taking his cock and slowly, inching down. Magnus holds his breath as he takes him inch by inch. However, the moment he sits fully in Alec’s lap he lets out a moan. It’s one of his favourite feelings, having Alexander fill him up, both of them as connected as they can get.

Alec’s hands move to Magnus’ hips, his fingers tightening when he raises off of his lap a little, testing the waters. He moves his hips then, raising them and falling back down with an audible slap of skin against skin each time. Magnus whimpers with each drag against his prostate and Alec breaths heavily as he watches him, the way he grinds against him, using his hands leaning against Alec’s knees as leverage, giving him a clear view of Magnus’ body. He watches as his muscles move, how his cock moves, slapping against both Magnus’ abdomen and his own. When Magnus lifts his head from where it hung facing the ceiling, he notices the way Alec’s eyes are trained to his cock, and so he takes one of Alec’s hands, wrapping it around himself before thrusting up into it, all the while riding him. 

“Fuck, Alexander.” Alec squeezed Magnus’ cock, which caused him to jump slightly as the feel, his chest rising and falling from exertion. 

“By the Angel, you’re beautiful.” Alec whispers, letting go of Magnus’ cock to trail his hand up his body, flicking over his nipple, before rolling it between his fingers. That was it for Magnus, as the sensation made him go weak. He let himself fall onto Alec’s chest and he laid there, but only for about two second before Alec was picking him up and laying him beneath him. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m more than that. Alexander, please, keep going plea-.” He quickly rambled but was cut off by Alec’s lips pressing firmly to his. He began to thrust into him, rolling his hips before pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in, producing a loud moan from Magnus. He begins to thrust at a fast pace, watching as Magnus’ face contorts with pleasure. Alec feels himself nearing the edge faster and faster as he listens to each moan and grunt Magnus lets out beneath him. He lifts Magnus’ hips slightly, changing the angle which causes the right amount of pressure for him.

“There, there yes Alec.” Magnus whimpers as he breaths harder. Alec delivers one particularly hard thrust and Magnus falls off the edge with a loud moan as he clutches at Alec’s body, pulling him close. Alec fucks him through it as he spills between them, before falling off himself, the feeling of Magnus convulsing around him, cumming untouched and moaning in his ear pushing him off the edge, cumming inside of him, filling him up as he shakes a little. Alec lays on top of Magnus slightly, still inside of him with his head on his chest, while Magnus’ hand is in Alec’s hair, pulling softly at the locks. They stay like that for a moment, listening to each others breathing as they attempt to slow it down. 

“Alexander.” Magnus croaks out, his voice a little rough.

“Mmm?” Alec’s eyes flutter open halfway as he props himself upon his chin. When he focuses his eyes, he sees the most sinful sight he’s ever laid his eyes upon. Magnus’ hair is unruly against his pillow, while his lips are swollen and red, with the lipstick smudged. His dick gives a feeble twitch at the sight inside of Magnus. He chuckles before tapping Alec on the shoulder, signalling for him to get up. Alec pulls out as gently as he can before laying next to Magnus, Magnus weaving his way under Alec’s arm.

“I should clean us up.” Magnus mumbles. Alec nods before the familiar feel of his magic washes over him. Magnus still has the lipstick on his lips however Alec looks down at himself with a sad huff. “What’s wrong love?”

“I just- I'll miss the lipstick marks. I liked them.” Alec chuckled as he blushed a little, avoiding Magnus’ gaze. Magnus pulled Alec’s face to turn to face him. Alec looked at him, his eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes. Magnus placed his lips to the middle of Alec’s chest. He then led his head back down, waving his hand to rid his lips of the makeup. “I love you Magnus.” 

“I love you too.” Magnus whispered as they both got comfortable. “Oh and Alec.” 

“Yeah?” He whispered.

“Next time, you’re wearing the lipstick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from a fanart where Alec was applying lipstick on Magnus and I just had to write a fic about Alec being turned on by him wearing a vibrant colour I just- idk where it came from, but if you read it, thank you for reading :)


End file.
